ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 1
Text Chapter One: Genesis Erin: ok hello everyone I want to let you knwo that I'm the BIGGEST Twilight ever! I've read all the boks and seen da movie -OMFG isn't Cullin HAWT. So hot. ok now iv writon a storie about wut wold happen id I were bella1 Because shes a dirte bithc so i want you to see it and tel moi what you think!! So LOTS OF REVOWS PLZ! lov you God xoxoxoxo I hud to put my storie up hear becose the meenies at FF.net deleated it but I am glad the Jew and the Bird are gone and aint flaming me anymore ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked into the room and HE waz siting over by the coner of my english class, prefectly sitting by the corner in a desk. I thought he was a god (Erin: not god God because I luv god and thats blamsphemi, so fuc off sinars) becoz he looked so darmn hot, like that guy who used to be on Smalvile befor he got fat so now I watch supernatural becoz fat man is always in my head now. I giglied when he lookd at mwah and Edwards looked away seeming to snarlingly. I flacked my long brown hare hoppping to git his atention. I hav long brown hair that reatches my btomm, in a smooth long thing with a hairclip and such. I have hotr eyeliner with lots of blue mascara becoz it goes with moi eyes you see becoz they are blu. and i'm wearing a loose wite blows with a cute leather belt and a long black skirt becoz its sexy but not whory and its a sin to be a whor tunles ur Mary Magdalin, but shes daed anyway. Edward looked back to me and loked away agin. It was rood and I farroed my brow confusedly at hymn, but decided but hes sex-ah so Ill let him get away with it (The Lord teeches us to forgave). I walked over, with evry eye on the room on me because Im so darmn H-O-T (I've been told this mnay times so I know it is true( and i sit on his desk and he looks up and has bronze eyes that are sexy in a brewding way (erin: FORSHADOWING!! He is brewdy but if you havnt reed the boks you'd already no that!) He looks up to me and I look dwn to him loking up to me. He then speaks, in a quiet brewding voice. "Who are you?" he aks and why are you on my desk? So i winks at him and tell him he's cute, but then class starts and i sit down and watch him. He is so hot and I dcide want to be his boyfriend. He looks at me and turns away agin. !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So yeeeeeeeah thats my storie tell me what you hink with your revieows! so glad to have writing it i'm happi ass now! GOD LOVES YOU ALL! XOXOXOXOXO! :3 Characters *Joan *Edward Notes *The chapter's introduction author's note has a line that was added when the fanfiction was moved from fanfiction.net to deviantArt. The Jew and the Bird it references are snarkers Skeksis Girl and Lady Phoenix. Chapter 1